


Boldly

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek (AOS), Angst, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sexually Promiscuous Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Captain Dean Winchester heads down to sickbay with a hook up in mind, figuring both he and his CMO need it after today.He has something of an epiphany instead or, rather, he finally realises a sickbay quickie with his hot angel doctor isn’t just what he’s looking for.He needs more.





	Boldly

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt asked for a sci-fi story with Dean hooking up with sexy angel Cas.
> 
> And my head read ‘sci-fi’ and immediately went ‘STAR TREK’ and because it’s Dean and Cas, of course feelings had to get involved. 
> 
> *sighs*. I hope you still enjoy it, dear nonny.

It’s beyond inappropriate, he knows that he’s the captain of a frigging _starship_, Cas is his CMO, and nobody on this vessel can keep a secret if their life depends on it.

But he still finds himself taking the turbo down to his baby’s science deck and nodding at the people he passes, and wondering if they know why he’s down there.

As proof that his crew can’t keep a secret, Dean’s known for weeks they’ve been running a book on whether he ends up bedding his security chief, or the ship’s doctor, first.

Since he fucked Benny four days after they set off, before their little pool started, he doesn’t think that counts, and besides, tumbling into a storage closet with the rough Cajun had been a one time thing, stress relief and nothing more, and they both know it.

This, with Cas…. Dean has a feeling it’ll be different, but they’ll have to see.

Right now, it’s about something else, and he’s beyond grateful to find the infirmary empty other than a nurse and the man himself.

Dean gives the young Trill a look and she quickly excuses herself and Dean uses his override to lock the doors.

Cas must know, somehow, because he looks up at the control screen in his office, and gives Dean a glare as he ventures in.

“If somebody’s out there with a broken neck, you’ve just stopped them receiving urgent medical assistance.”

Dean huffs. “If somebody’s out there with a broken neck, I’m shooting them in the head.”

Cas rolls his eyes. “A broken neck is survivable these days. And there are still no such things as zombies.”

Dean shrugs. It’s a big universe, his psychic half-demon brother is his first officer, and an angel is his CMO. He has hope.

“Are you alright?”

He blurts it out before he even knows he’s going to ask it, and then feels his face colour. Smooth. Not how he was going to start this, but now he’s down here, with the muted night time lighting, and an obviously exhausted officer in front of him (he’s noticing there are lines around his eyes, and he thinks due as much to pain as weariness).

Cas glances up at him. Dean can see him weighing up his answer and so help him, if he gets what Cas thinks he wants to hear, he’s strapping him down to one of those biobeds whether he likes it or not..

Cas cocks an eyebrow up him, very Sam, so maybe he projected that a little hard. “Bondage isn’t to my tastes. And you wouldn’t have any chance of strapping me down _anywhere_ without my cooperation.”

That simple statement in a voice that does delicious things to him almost derails his brain, and he has to jerk the wheel hard to get it back on course.

“I’m worried,” he admits, and such sober honesty isn’t like him, and that gets him through he guesses.

“I’ll need a few days to recover completely; their needs were...overwhelming, but the physical damage is mostly already healed.”

Mostly. Dean can still see a red band of skin peeking up over Cas’s shirt collar, and figures he’s bearing similar marks around his wrists and ankles.

And it’s his fault. His fault for mentioning angels’ ability to use their Grace to provide serenity as well as healing.

His fault for not noticing the way the _Tenarians_, all of them broken and desperate, eyed up his CMO, his friend, his….

And then took him and chained him up and sapped him, searching in him for the peace they couldn’t find anywhere else.

Finding Cas dangling unconscious from those chains, while the Tenarans lay around him, in a stupor like state, Dean had wanted to photon the whole fucking planet, but Sam had just strode past him, broken Cas’s chains and picked him up.

Benny had made sure they all got out without violence, and now Cas was here, waiting on Dean because he’d told Dean he was okay and there was no other reason for Dean to be hovering over him.

Except.

There’s something in Dean coming to life, an ugly awareness that he could have lost Cas today, and that would have broken him, but he could also have lost Cas without ever admitting how he feels.

And that...that’s worse.

So he is gentle, but insistent, as he guides Cas to his feet, and frames the angel’s face with his hands, and kisses him.

Cas doesn’t reciprocate, but he doesn’t resist either; that isn’t good enough, and Dean brakes away worriedly.

“Cas?”

The angel’s studying him. “I”m not…. Dean, I’m not gong to give this to you and then have you knocking on someone else’s cabin door tomorrow night.”

Fuck. Okay, he can understand why Cas thinks that. He’s straddled the line of inappropriate behaviour, but this crew gets it, and it’s full of people Dean’s happy to have sex with and who are happy to have sex with him, and they’re all adults and he’s careful to steer clear of anybody who might read more into it, and to not make anybody who he doesn’t approach feel like they’re being singled out by their exclusion.

But Cas. Yeah, since the moment the angel sat down next to him at the spaceport, unhappy about being crammed into that busy, hectic shuttle, Dean’s known this was where he wanted to be.

“There’s only one door I’ll be knocking on from here on in,” he says, and then kind of winces because that’s sounds like a cobbled up mix of cheesy come on and a line from old Hallmark movies (which he doesn’t watch, at all).

Cas almost smirks, and Dean glares, because hello, killing the mood, but then the angel’s kissing him back, and when Dean guides them to the biobed nearest Cas he’s happy to let Dean direct.

Dean gently eases him on to it, and Cas lifts his arms so Dean can pull his shirt up over his head. 

The marks of what the Tenarians did to his angel are still angry and red on his skin, and Dean kisses them gently, and Cas runs his fingers through Dean’s hair, gentle and reassuring and proving he’s relishing being taken care of.

As Dean strips down to skin, and works out how to fit two grown men (okay, one man, one angel) on a bio bed for non-medical purposes, he pushes as much through to Cas as he can, that this isn’t a one time thing, that he never wants to do this with anybody else, and he never wants Cas to either.

That he knows with their lives, there are no guarantees, but he wants Cas safe and unharmed and protected, and by his side, all of that, and he’ll do everything he can to keep it that way.

Cas’s fingers stroke the back of his neck as he looks up at Dean.

“I know,” he says, and then he pulls Dean down to kiss him again.


End file.
